Bloodline
by Miki Yi
Summary: Ciel is the head of his family, and the only Phantomhive bloodline left, or so he thinks. But, what happens when a teenage goth arrives and claims to be his father's son. Wait, what? Half brothers? And what if he catches Sebastian's eye while he's at it?


**First off, this story is a birthday present for my very epically awesome friend, Bennett. So... HAPPY BIRTHDAY BENNETT~!**

**This chapter is short... please bear with me.**

**This fic is an OC PAIRING. Don't like? Then I'd click the back button right about... now.**

**Also, the rating will go up from T to M in a few chapters. This fic will include lemons, limes, and lotsa(?) kinky sex, including bondage. So, if you get to that point and you don't like, then DON'T READ. Review and I give you a cookie, Flame and I WILL BURN YOUR COOKIE :3. **

**Just because I think I should place a disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic except my OC Aruto Myrical (pronounced My-ri-cal, not miracle). Yana Toboso owns them, which is a fact that I am jealous of. LoL**

**Anyways... on with the story. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"…And that's your agenda for today," Sebastian Michaelis finished off.<p>

Ciel Phantomhive nodded; having not paid attention to what it was that was happening that day. His butler would take care of it, and so there really was no need to know his own schedule. "Thank you, Sebastian." He said courteously anyways.

The raven haired butler nodded. "You're welcome Ciel. Now, what would the young master wish to do between now and meeting with the trading company?"

Ceil sighed. "If I may, I wish to relax." He said. It was true that he was an aristocrat, but it was so that he could feel fatigue just the same.

Sebastian nodded once more. "As you wish," he bowed deeply as he turned around and started out the door to Ciel's bedroom.

After exiting the room, Sebastian closed the wooden oak doors with such silence that it even the dead could not beat. He chuckled to himself; it seemed the young master was acting childish again. No matter how much Ciel hated the notion of anything his age, sleeping in the middle of the day was surely just that. How he'd hate to tell Ciel that and ruin any chances of seeing the boy act his age.

"Well," Sebastian said to himself, his hands on his hips, "I have much to do today." He gazed over the manor's grand library and at the books that were heaped up on the floor. "That Soma…" he sighed. The Indian prince had left to watch the Phantomhive's townhouse, but not before completely and utterly disarranging the manor.

The butler took another moment to take in the quite messy room; he then proceeded to take off his tailcoat. Draping it atop a black iron coat rack, he pushed up the white sleeves of his shirt and got to work. He did everything from sweeping the floors to dusting the bookshelves, even restacking the books in alphabetical order and series. All of which took him about twenty minutes.

Checking his silver chained pocket watch, Sebastian let out a long sigh. "I've wasted much too much time in this small area" he said to himself. At least the other servants of the Phantomhive estate weren't roaming around at the moment. They and Tanaka went off to the market to waste their day.

Sebastian grabbed his tailcoat a walked out of the library door, leaving behind a sparkling clean area.

"Now, onto the front staircase," he told himself.

'Replace the pictures on the mantle, straighten those on display atop the staircase, vacuum the carpet, dust the banister and coat rack…' the list went on and on as the butler went about his duties.

A loud knock filled the corridor a few minutes later, alerting Sebastian.

"Now, who could it be? Surely Tanaka and the others aren't back yet. They have much too foolish things to do in the town than the time they've been gone." The mere thought of Mei Rin, Finnian, and Bard being back at the manor caused him great turmoil. Those accident-prone servants would completely destroy the estate.

He snatched his jet black tailcoat off of the coat rack at the foot of the stairs shrugged it on. Buttoning it, he approached the grand double doors of the main entrance.

"This is the Phantomhive estate," he said with a faux smile spread across his face as he opened the door.

Standing before him was, to say, a complete mess. A tall teenager, who's healthy yet pale complexion that seemed to stand out, stood awkwardly holding a suitcase. He had shaggy sandy-brown hair and piercing green eyes. But what caused the butler to dislike the boy was his attire. Rather than a suit or trousers, he was wearing ripped black skin tight jeans, black canvas sneakers decorated with vibrant orange flames, and a plain black tee-shirt under a pinstripe vest, which was adorned with a chain. But, the different appearance didn't stop there. The boy had jewelry on, but unlike Ciel's, they were quite more noticeable. Onyx stud earrings, a shining silver pentacle necklace, and symbol embedded rings decorated his body.

"How can I be of your assistance?" Sebastian asked the boy politely.

"Is this where Ciel Phantomhive lives?" the teen asked in a surprisingly smooth voice.

"It is. And who may you be?" The butler asked.

"I'm Aruto Myrical. Ciel's half brother." Aruto stated confidently.

Sebastian debated this proclamation for a moment. "Is that so?" he asked. "Then please do come in," he gestured into the manor.

Aruto muttered his thanks and stepped into the place.

"Now, I'm sure you do realize that you will have to prove to me that you're his half brother before I allow you any freedom of the sort; and if you're lying, then please never set foot on the Phantomhive property again," the raven haired butler stated.

Aruto nodded and followed Sebastian into a study. Sebastian sat on a chair that rested next to a coffee table and the gothic teen to his place on the opposing side.

"Well, how do you plan on explaining yourself?" Sebastian asked. He was very curious at how this dark mess of a youth could even possibly be related to the navy haired young master.

"When my mother told me that my father died, I didn't exactly care, considering I had never met the man. But, she then went on to tell me he had been the head of the Phantomhives…"

OoOoO

"Ciel," spoke a voice like velvet. It was new, and obviously not Sebastian's. There wasn't even any hint of an English accent.

The bluenette cracked open his eyes and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him. His own different colored orbs widened as he jumped. "What?" he mumbled.

"Good morning," Aruto smiled.

"Who are you?" Ciel demanded, irritated at this… _intruder_'s comfortable attitude. "And how did you get into my house? Sebastian!" He yelled.

"I'm Aruto Myrical, you're-" but he was cut off.

"Half brother." Sebastian's familiar gruff voice finished for him.

Ciel froze; then looked back and forth between the Goth in front of him and his butler.

"He's my _what_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just the Intro... I kind of hate this chapter... but whatevs. <strong>

**Review Please~**

**xoxo**

**Mi Chan Signing Off.**


End file.
